


Burning Envy

by Marcanine



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Dominance, F/M, Gen, I REDID IT, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD BECAUSE MY FIRST WAS REALLY POOR, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, well. this is baby's first smut be gentle you skeleton fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcanine/pseuds/Marcanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, you had woken up a little empty. After a dinner date with your skeletal boyfriend, the two of you had a short talk about how things could potentially work in the bedroom. Unfortunately, the two of you passed out before managing to do the do, leaving you unsatisfied, and you were positive he felt the same. </p><p>So, here you were out in the cold looking for Sans. The bonehead had to be around town somewhere; he was too lazy to go anywhere else after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Envy

It was a cold afternoon in Snowdin, not like you weren’t used to it. You were draped in warm clothes, as well as a scarf that both Sans and Papyrus had knitted you for Christmas last year. It was warm, and regardless of how long you wore it, it always smelled like their house—well, your house. You did live with them, after all. The thought brought you comfort on even the coldest of days.

In all honesty, you had woken up a little horny. After a dinner date with your skeletal boyfriend, the two of you had a short talk about how things could potentially work in the bedroom. Sans was content with anything so long as you were comfortable, but you had noticed his eyes lit up at the mention of light bondage and domination. Unfortunately, the two of you passed out before managing to do the do, leaving you unsatisfied, and you were positive he felt the same.

So, here you were out in the cold looking for Sans. The bonehead had to be around town somewhere; he was too lazy to go anywhere else after all.

“HUMAN!” you turn around to see Papyrus jogging towards you, with something in his outstretched hand.

“Hey, Papyrus,” you greet your roommate. It was always uplifting to see him.

He quickly catches up to you, thrusting the object in your hands. It was a ketchup bottle, with Sans’s name scribbled on a piece of tape across the side. There was even a cute blue bow on the nozzle.

“SANS FORGOT HIS LUNCH TODAY, SO I TOOK TIME OUT OF MY DELIGHTFULLY BUSY DAY TO DELIVER IT TO HIM.” He was beaming, obviously proud of himself for doting on his brother, but he scratches his skull in confusion. “HOWEVER…I AM KEEPING UNDYNE. SHE MIGHT HARM ME IF I AM ANY LATER, AND I CANNOT LOOK FOR SANS RIGHT NOW! HE SEEMS TO BE DRAWN TO YOU, SO WHY DON’T YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?”

You blush at his words. Despite dating for two months, it still felt somewhat surreal. “Sure, Papyrus. You’re very sweet. I’ll be sure to find him for you.”

Papyrus blushes back. “THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL BEST FRIEND! I MUST GO AND JOIN UNDYNE NOW. FAREWELL!” And without another word, he turns heel and took off into the icy mist.

It only takes you a few minutes to reach Sans' sentry post, and you notice that the countertop was void of its blue-hoodied trademark.

“Sans?” you call, leaning over the counter. “Saaaaans, if you’re asleep, Papyrus isn’t gonna be too happy.”

Suddenly, you hear your name meekly being called by a voice you don’t really recognize. You stand up and turn around, and to your surprise, Grillby was standing there with a burning finger on his chin, his head tilted in curiosity.

“Grillby!” you exclaim, embracing him in a gentle hug. He seemed rather uncomfortable, and you forgot he wasn’t one for physical contact. His flaming body isn’t as painful as it looks. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I came looking for you. Last night, you left this in your rush to leave with Sans.” He hands you a handful of bills and change, which you apparently forgot to collect after the meal. It was just like Grillby to check up on his patrons like this, especially regulars such as yourself. It was part of why you loved the guy.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” you thank him, shoving the money into your pockets and quickly striking up a conversation about how business was going, growing into plans with his daughter for the holidays.

In the middle of your chat, you hear someone clear their non-existent throat. Turning around, you lock gazes with Sans, sitting with his hands behind his skull and legs propped up on the countertop of the sentry station. When did he even get there?

“you two having a _heated_ conversation?” he speaks, wearing the same grin he always did, but something was off. His fanged smile looked rather forced; if anything his teeth were bared and he was staring directly at Grillby.

You fake-laugh at the pun, and Grillby looks flat-out uncomfortable.

“I…I have to go back now.” The flaming man turns heel and left, his feet making small sizzling noises as he trudges back to his bar. You call a goodbye after him.

Turning back to Sans, your lip purses. “Why did you act that way to Grillby?” Part of you was intrigued at his behaviour.

He was studying his fingertips, not responding and looking genuinely uninterested. “when you’re flirtin’ like that, i almost can’t stand _tibia_ -round ya.”

Wait a minute, flirting? Your brow furrows as you set the special ketchup bottle down on the counter, pushing it towards him. He glances at it briefly, before meeting your gaze. The white lights in his eyes seemed to be looking right through you, and your heart slightly flutters in your chest.

“Is everything alright?” You question. “You seem a little off right now.” He chuckles at that.

“off?” He repeats, his left eye twisting into a familiar ice blue iris. With a snap of his phalanges, he vanishes, only for a bony hand to snake underneath your coat and grip at your hip. He was suddenly in front of you, pulling you into him. You felt confused and flustered, heat rising to your face. “it’s a little more than off, sweetheart.”

His possessive grasp excited you somewhat, and you wondered if this had anything to do with the bedroom conversation from last night. Playing along, you huffed in mock-annoyance. “Sans, what’s your deal?”

“is this ok?” Nothing but seriousness was in his voice, demeanour changing slightly as his grip loosened, looking into your eyes for confirmation. He wanted to be sure you were comfortable with whatever he planned. You trusted him, and nodded your head. Almost immediately, his eye flares back to life and the rough grip follows suit.

He ignores your previous question. “why were you talking to him?” you glance up to meet his gaze, his blue eye still blazing.

“Grillby is my friend. He was just-”

“flirting? tryin’ to get in your pants?” You flush as you felt his boney grip get rougher.

“N-no, he was only-”

“i bet he made a pass at you. saw you two huggin’, figured he was after somethin’ else. or were _you_ after somethin’ else?”

A response dies on your tongue; you were seriously starting to get turned on. His grin was becoming more predatory and you bit your lip.

“so were ya thinkin’ of other guys while we were together all this time?” His hand drags down to the curve of your ass, roughly squeezing it. “thinkin’ of Grillbz when i  _pounded_ ya last night?” He growls. You shamefully moan at his ministrations.

You start to feel heat in your lower abdomen at his words. He knew how much you loved being talked dirty to, and he was exploiting it.

Your face flushes a shade of pink. “No! No, S-Sans, listen-”

His free hand reaches into your coat and cups your crotch, making you gasp. His voice was gravelly and rough, your faces so close that you could feel his hot breath on your lips. “listen to what? you begging for forgiveness, or how badly you wanna suck off that bartender?”

You shut your eyes and sputter, “You’re just being jealous.” The statement was bold, and you immediately regret it. Slowly opening your eyes, you looked up and see his carnal grin, blue eye glowing even brighter than before as the hand on your crotch undoes the front of your jeans.

“you think this is a game, kiddo?” His hand slides down your lower abdomen, the coldness emanating from his bones reaches beneath your skin and lights your nerves on fire. Boney fingers dip underneath your waistline to rub at you through your underwear, and you moan into his jacket. Chuckling, he finds his answer.

“obviously, cause you’re fuckin’ _soaked_.”

“Sans-!” You moan, knees almost buckling if not for his iron grip. His fingers slip behind your panties and teasingly play with your folds.

“yes?” The equivalent of his eyebrow raised in mock-question.

“P-please,” You gasp as he smacks your ass, leaning down and gently nibbling your earlobe with his sharp teeth.

“oh, beggin’ now are we?” His dark voice was turning you on even further, a single digit circling your clit. You whine, knees starting to tremble, hands gripping his jacket for support. “ya better start showin’ remorse.”

“N-not here,” you weakly protest, but the foreplay was really getting to you. The idea of someone possibly seeing how Sans was touching you gives you a small rush of adrenaline.

Your expression betrays your words, and Sans’ grin grows when he realizes it. You see a faint blue glow in your peripheral vision before almost collapsing at a sudden burst of pleasure. A long appendage he formed with his magic replaced his finger and entered you.

“like that?” He deeply chuckles, the appendage slowly toying with you, curling slightly as it ventures deeper. He opens his jaw, eye flashing before a long, blue tongue snakes out. His ecto-muscle was so slimy it was _dripping_. He moves his hand from your bottom and pulls your scarf down just enough to lick at your collarbone. “you sure don’t sound like you’re sorry…”

You bite your lip, unable to speak more than whimpered vowels. The gooey magic that entered you was so hot and wet, it was driving you crazy. It felt like a long tongue, slowly wriggling around and feeling every inch of your depths. Blue fluid began to trickle down your legs. You were starting to feel pressure in your abdomen and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

He groans into your neck. “you taste so fuckin’ good, and your skin is so soft, it’s damn _sexy_ …”

“Aah, Saaans, I'm, c-close, I-!” you pant, arms meekly grasping at his jacket, desperate for release. You could hear the slimy tendril inside of you making wet noises from the friction. Your body felt like it was on fire. It was hard to keep your thoughts straight with his appendage dipping in and out of you, painfully slow. He drags his tongue all the way from your collarbone to your cheeks, licking up a tear of bliss that started to form. You feel the coil inside you beginning to snap.

Suddenly, the fingers remove themselves from your core, possessive grip disappearing altogether as he completely withdraws from in front of you. You nearly collapse in the snow, trying to regain your breath as you whine at the loss of touch.

“this isn’t over,” he growls, although you could hear the mischief in his voice. “we’re gonna have a little chat about this later.”

You try to choke out a reply, but he was gone. You huff in frustration, partially because of his jealousy, but mostly because he just left you on edge like that. Doing up your fly and readjusting your scarf, you wobble back into town.

 

* * *

 

 

You couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier in the day. Although you were a little annoyed with Sans’ jealous tendencies, a part of you found it incredibly…alluring. After the encounter you had rushed back to your shared house to change into proper attire—a short dress and boots, for Grillby’s that night. He and the regulars were celebrating his bar and restaurant’s tenth anniversary. You wondered if Sans was going to show up.

Grillby’s just wasn’t fun without him, and that was a fact. The canine unit usually stuck to themselves, and everyone else seemed to be enveloped in their own conversations. For all they knew, you were invisible. When Sans would arrive, everyone would greet him, he’d crack a couple of jokes, and take a seat next to you. Your mood was always uplifted afterwards.

Oh, Sans…

You must have looked like a blushing schoolgirl, staring off into space at the mere thought of him; after all, it was hard to think of anything else. Especially the way that he had handled you, spoke to you, made you feel…

You could feel the heat of arousal creeping back slowly, following your train of thought.

The clang of a glass mug on the countertop rouses you from your haze. You glance up to meet Grillby’s seemingly emotionless stare, but you had been around him long enough that you could tell he was wryly smiling underneath all of that fire. He wipes off the handle of your “special” with his hand towel.

“Thank you, Grillby,” you sigh, feeling bad about earlier. He waves his hand in dismissal, able to read you like a book, as if to say it was on the house. Your eyes widen in surprise.

“Are you sure?”

He turns slightly, speaking quietly while adjusting his glasses. “I saw the whole thing earlier. Don’t fret, you’re among friends.” You went beet red, hoping he didn’t actually see the entire exchange. You were sure he just meant the argument—or, well, ‘argument.’

He gestures to a couple of scaly monsters sitting on your left, who waved once you met their eyes. Grillby gave what looked like an encouraging smile before heading into the back room. You were outright skeptical. They looked like a pair of drunk crocodiles who found the wrong bar.

Although it was rude to ignore your new company, your mind just kept drifting back to that skeleton. You and Sans had been dating for the past two months. Although it was a slow burn to get things going, you felt yourself really starting to fall for the big bag of bones. In between his puns and teasing, he was a very loyal, strong and reliable boyfriend. And although kissing was awkward at first, it was a lot different now. Not to mention, he was so  _big..._

Your face felt hot, and you fought the urge to rub your thighs together. Thoughts about your sex life always made you feel a little hot. And especially after this afternoon…

Trying to get your mind off of things, you bring your gaze to your drink and swirl it around, watching the frothy pink liquid bank around the inside. A scaled hand in your peripheral vision catches your attention.

“Hey,” came a velvety purr, “How are you tonight, babe?”

You turn to face them, sighing and deciding to humour them. “I’m doing alright, I guess.” You try not to let your boredom slip through your voice, swirling around your mug once more. “This drink is pretty good.”

He flirtatiously raises a brow. His scales were the same colour as your alcohol. “And how would you have known that if you haven’t even had a sip yet?”

You freeze momentarily, embarrassment showing on your cheeks. The two monsters threw their heads back and give a hearty laugh, and one smacks your back with a padded hand. They introduce themselves and you politely return it.

His friend stands up and swaggers over to sit on your right, in the unoccupied spot. Sans usually sits there, and you find your mind drifting back to your encounter earlier that day. Heat pools in your abdomen at the mere thought, and you curse under your breath; you were still pent up, after all.

“That’s a gorgeous name.” He says, winking. You thank him and flush, but mainly out of discomfort. You look around and notice most of the patrons had left the bar; it was getting late, after all.

They were both smiling at you. If you didn’t know any better, you wouldn’t have picked up on the suggestiveness behind it. Unfortunately, Grillby had been so preoccupied in making sure you were content he didn’t do a background check on the two sleezeballs he introduced you to. You began to think of ways to leave before your drink was thrust back in your hand.

One of the crocs grins wolfishly as you look into your mug. “Why don’t ya finish this with us? We can hit up a party later, I got a buddy out in Hotland who’s just dyin’ to meet some cute girls.” You shiver as you feel the other’s clawed hand find its way to the small of your back.

“We’ll have a great time.” The croc breathes, and you inhale the revolting scent of alcohol on his breath. You were thinking about how nice it would be if Grillby came back right about now.

Suddenly, the sound of the bells chiming brings your attention to the front door. There stands Sans, his white pupils glowering at you. He begins to stomp over, and almost immediately the two monsters accompanying you freeze up, one of them squeaking.

“S-sans?” The one sitting in Sans’ seat scrambles to his feet, nearly knocking the stool over in the process.

“C-come on man, let’s get out of here.” One stutters, fumbling out of his chair and speed-walking towards the exit with his friend, muttering apologies. “So, so SO sorry Sans…”

The skeleton remained silent, completely ignoring the two’s hasty retreat and continuing to stare holes into you. You gulped, taking a chance.

“Sans, they were bothering me.” You stated, his tense stance not ceasing. He edges closer, outstretching his arms to rest on either side of you on the edge of the counter. You were effectively trapped, and the thought makes your heat flourish.

His look was hungry and intimidating, and you felt in-between melting or shrinking away.

“do i still need to teach ya how to behave?” He growls, and you squeak as his boney fingers grip your hips and pull you off of the stool into him, your legs straddling his hips. You hear a snap, and the world went black for a moment.

Sans had let go of you, and you stumble backwards, regaining your balance. No matter how many times you go through it, you would never feel used to teleportation. You look around, noticing you were in Sans’ room. Looking back at him, he didn’t meet your gaze. The lights in his eye sockets were gone, replaced with an overwhelming darkness.

“Thank you, Sans.” You breathe, taking off your boots. You really were grateful; the men you were with were making you insanely uncomfortable.

He didn’t meet your gaze. “s’okay. shouldn’t have let ya go alone anyways,” You placed your wet leather boots on the ground.

He stalks towards you, his phalanges brushing your cheek, and trailing down your neck to the collar of your coat, as if asking permission. The lights returned to his eyes only for a moment, doting on your softer form.

“I trust you,” you breathed, content.

A bright flash of blue illuminated his dark room, and before you knew it he was upon you. His boney hands roughly grab your hips again, and he presses you against the door with a loud creak. Thank god Papyrus wasn’t home. He presses himself in-between your legs, instinctively wrapping them around most of his midsection.

"Sans-!" 

“you had me riled up all fuckin’ day, ya know that?” He cuts you off, darkly. “the _friendly_ little chat with Grillbz,” His hands squeeze the curve of your ass, and you gasp. “the way you were whimperin’ for me earlier,” he bucks his hips into you, feeling the curve of his bulge grinding directly against your heated core. “how those morons at Grillby’s talked you up like that,” he begins to pull the zipper on your coat down tantalizingly slow, before taking it off you. “even let one of ‘em sit in my fuckin’ seat.”

“S-Sans, its not like that, I promis—mmn~!” His teeth dig into your neck again, deep enough to draw blood. A deep rumble reverberated through his ribcage as he grinds his hips into you once more. After bucking a couple of times, he draws back. Your blood was dripping from his mouth, and you felt heat explode in your abdomen just from looking at his animalistic grin.

“mmm, holy _fuck_ babe, you taste so fuckin’ good,” his left iris was glowering as he licks his teeth, darkly chuckling. “you’re making me so fuckin’ hungry. you want me to bite you all over?” Your jacket falls to the ground, and you surprise yourself with a high pitched whine. His pupils rake down your form, phalanges rubbing what he couldn’t see.

"and you go out wearin’ _this_ ,” he grinds his hips against your core, and you felt he was rock hard. “you like dressin’ up for other guys, huh? bet you love the attention, makin’ everyone swoon and shit. walking around like a fuckin’ _cocktease_.” he snarls, hard fingers snaking around and undoing the zipper on your dress.

You were lost in his touch. You began to pant, wetness pooling in-between your thighs as he dry-humped you against the door. He was driving you crazy and he knew exactly how to push your buttons.

“M-more, please,” you breathe against his jacket. Sans happily obliged.

Suddenly, everything went black again as you found yourself pressed against something soft, most likely his bed. Sans became quite heavy, distributing his full weight to keep you comfortably pinned. He pulls your dress over your head, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. His hand brushes against your neck momentarily before tugging at your bra, snapping the fabric and tossing it away. He kneads your breasts, and you bite your lip as phalanges circle, pinch and rub at your nipples.

“got somethin’ to say to me?” He teases, waiting for an answer. His boney hands were digging into your sides, shaking slightly in restraint.

“I’m s-sorry, ahh!” You moan, unable to speak properly. One of his hands dips down to snap the waistband of your underwear against your skin. His tongue snakes out once more, and he darts down to entwine the impossibly long appendage around your nipple. Blue residue was trailing over where he touched and you were a babbling mess.

“hmm?” He rumbles, sharp teeth grazing the bud as he sucked hard. His other hand roughly massages the other breast, his glowing eye impossibly turning you on further. “what was that?”

“Sans, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry…” He dips a hand down to rub at you through the fabric, chuckling at your wetness.

“why’s that?” He releases his mouth from your nipple, moving to join his other hand between your quivering thighs. He slowly drags your panties down your legs, predatory grin widening while you begin to lose control.

“I-I’m sorry that I flirted with Grillby!” You exclaim, wanting-no, _needing_ his torture to stop.

“good,” he growls, his skull travelling down to inhale your wetness. “that’s a start. spread em.” You shiver at his tone, slowly complying and separating your thighs. His boney hands prevent them from coming back together as his thick tongue slides over his fangs. He locks eyes with you, a half-lidded expression of lust masking his grin as he slowly licks two of his fingers.

You shudder, impatiently bucking your hips for some form of relief. You slowly felt them rub against your opening, before entering with almost no resistance. Your head instinctively falls back and you wail, his fingers curling slightly as they pushed in to the knuckle.

“ _fuck_ ,” he breathes, fingers slowly starting to form a pace. “you’ve been wet all fuckin’ day, huh? started when you chatted it up with the flamehead i bet.” You were too entranced to respond, finally feeling relief after the hours of untouched arousal. “shit, babe. pent-up, are we?” He curls his fingers. Your toes curl in response.

His fingers begin a rapid pace, drawing all the way out of you and slamming back in. He nips at your thigh, and your moans increase in volume. He toys with you for a bit, bouncing back between making you groan and almost scream, figuring out which spots were the best to tease and press. After a short while, you feel your orgasm building. Sans didn’t let up.

“S-Sans, Sans I’m close…I’m gonna...” you began to babble, warning him but slowly drifting off into the buildup. Suddenly, he hilts his fingers inside of you, stopping his ministrations altogether. You whined at the loss of friction, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. His grin was faded, eye burning with desire as you hear his deep, resounding growl.

“don’t you _dare_ cum,” His fingers curl. You cry out, being brought back to the edge so easily. “you haven’t fuckin’ earned it yet.”

You took flustered breaths as his fingers began to pull out. Your recovery was cut short as they thrust back in accompanied by a third finger, his thumb rubbing around and rolling over your clit.

“S-Sans, please, st-stop, please pleasepleaseplease…” it took everything you had to supress your orgasm, but you still feel it coming. Gripping hard at the sheets, the wet sounds of his boney fingers fill your ears, making it even harder to relent.

“who’s allowed to see you like this? all flustered and sopping wet on my bed.” Sans breathes, his pace unforgiving.

“Y-you are!” You cried, your hold slipping.

“and who’s my flirtatious little bitch?” He speeds up, his arm almost a blur.

“I am! I am,” you nearly sobbed, tears forming in your eyes as you began to clench down on him.

He chuckled darkly, a slimy tongue darting over his teeth as he buries his fingers in as deep as possible, snarling, “then squirt for me, you dirty _slut_.”

You scream, vision going black as you came hard onto his fingers, continuing at a snail's pace to help you ride through the wave of your orgasm. He sinks his fangs into your thigh, drawing a bit of blood as he withdraws his phalanges from your core. They were coated in your cum, and he spreads them on his tongue, droplets of your blood mixing with your fluids as he licks himself clean. You shudder weakly. His tongue was dripping with blue liquid, pooling onto your stomach.

“that tastes real fuckin’ good, kiddo. kinda want more,” he smirks, head dipping between your thighs to strongly lick up your opening from base to clit.

You jolt and instinctively kick your legs, and he grabs your hips to pin them. 

“ _Aah_ , S-Sans, it's too sensitive-” you cry out as he licks directly at your clit, and you try to grab at his skull to pull him back but your wrists fly above your head, unmoving. You assume it was because of his magic. He groans into you, tongue teasingly licking up your folds before delving inside.

You scream again, torso flailing as you endure his hunger. You could feel him moving around your depths, the impossibly long tongue curling around inside of you, rubbing against that spot that made you see stars. It hadn’t even been a minute and you already feel yourself reaching a second orgasm, and you meekly cry out for him keep going.

To your displeasure, he slowly withdraws his tongue, the sheer length of it being pulled out causing you to bite your lip and moan. He steadies himself, coming back up and leaning over you once more, his hands on either side of your shoulders. His tongue was still out of his mouth, coming closer towards you.

You caught his message. Slowly opening your mouth, you let the wriggly appendage enter and wrap around your tongue, and you gently suck on it. He explored every nook and cranny, behind your teeth and ultimately shoved it down your throat, his “lips” brushing yours as you sloppily made out with him. The restraints on your wrists disappeared, and you pull him into you. The bones of his exposed ribcage pressed against you comfortably. You tasted yourself, but also a sweet undertone which you knew to be him. You breath heavily through your nose, not wanting to part for even a second.

Before long, Sans pulls away from your mouth, his slimy tongue returning to the void behind his jaw. “i’m still not convinced you’re mine, babe.”

You were panting, the kiss bringing more heat to your stomach. You weakly replied, “Why not?”

Sans’ eye sockets grew dark, even the blue iris disappearing as his aura turns downright malicious, darkly stating, “i haven’t claimed you yet.”

You squeak as you're flipped onto your stomach suddenly, his boney hands dragging your ass up into his crotch. You feel his bulge, and he halted completely. You turned to look at him, slightly confused, and Sans’ eyes met yours, a blue blush covering his cheekbones, matching his electric iris.

“Sans,” you breathed, pushing back into him. That was all the encouragement he needed.

You hear his shorts slide down, the familiar feeling of his thick cock rubbing against your folds. It was pleasantly slimy from his ecto-magic.

“what about those boys in the bar, huh? you think of them fuckin’ you like this? presenting yourself to ‘em?” he speaks huskily, phalanges digging into the front of your thighs as he lines himself up.

“N-no, Sans I didn’t!” you protest, groaning as the heat starts to overwhelm you. You felt ridiculously unfulfilled. He rewards you with a smack on the ass.

“really? convince me, you little slut.” He presses the head into you, slightly stretching you but refusing to go further. It drives you mad.

“I…Sans! I’m yours, I’m yours…” you trail off, face in the pillow. He edges forward slightly.

“and who does this pussy belong to? i wanna hear you shout it.” He sloppily licked his teeth.

You all but screamed, “It’s yours! Please, p-please fuck me! I need you, I need you so badly, I need to cum Sans, please!”

He smirks, roughly grabbing the back of your neck and hilting himself in you with one thrust. You moan loudly, his girth painfully stretching you, but the pleasure of finally being filled outweighs it.

He draws all the way out before slamming back in, just like his fingers. You whimper with every movement, the magically-formed bumps and ribs on his cock causing some drool to escape your mouth. He laughs darkly, keeping up his act of hilting himself and pulling out until you pulled a pillow to your face in an attempt to muffle your moans.

You felt magic envelop your wrists again, and your upper body was dragged up by them, arms in the air and unable to rest on the bed. You cried out at the new angle, his cock reaching even deeper than before.

“don’t even fuckin’ think about it kiddo, i wanna hear all of it.” He growls, gripping your thighs and beginning to slam into you at an absolutely carnal pace. Your thighs were quivering, pleasure exploding through your lower body while he thrust.

“Saaans!” you screamed his name, drool dripping down your chin and tears streaming down your face as he continues his unrelenting thrusts. He smirked, tongue slurping the back of your neck as he speeds up. You were on the brink of your second orgasm again. 

You couldn't speak, only whimpers and whines escaping your lips as he fucked you through your release, the drag of his ribbed cock causing your body to convulse. He snarls as you tighten on him, pleased with the amount of your juices soaking his pelvic bone.

“been wanting to bend you over and give you a good _fucking_ since the sentry stand.”

You choked on moans as he kept thrusting, his punishing speed driving you mad. You were so sensitive...

“and seein’ you in that slutty dress made me wanna throw you on Grillbz’s counter and pound the living daylights out of ya…” His dirty talk was riling you up even further, and you clench down on his length. He huffs, “ _fuck_ , you little fuckin’ slut. you’re mine, all fucking mine and nobody else’s.”

The magic on your wrists dissipates, and you flop back onto the bed. He roughly flips you onto your back once more, grabbing your legs and throwing them over his shoulders. His fingers dig into them, his predatory grin and blue eye meeting your gaze as he enters you, making you want to cum again right then and there. You yell at the new angle.

You feel close again, your thighs shaking as your moans increased in pitch and volume. “S-Sans, Sans I’m close—ahn!” You groan as his bony finger trails down to play with you, rubbing your clit as he started to push against your cervix. “I-I’m gonna break!"

“you’re so pretty when you cum,” he growls, thrusting even harder, wet slaps resounding throughout his room. “say my name.”

“Sans!” You feel the third build-up looming over you, like your lower body would break from the force.

“louder.”

“Sans! Sans please!”

“i said fuckin’ LOUDER.” He bites into your neck, and you harshly scream.

“SANS!” Your back arches, pleasure enveloping you as you see white for a third time. You came harder than you ever have before, the force of your orgasm making you cry out, tears rolling down your face as your body numbs over. He slows his thrusts, hilting in you once more as he groans against your neck. His fangs dig into it again as he spilled into you, pump after pump of his burning hot fluid filling your pulsing sex.

You pant, tears of bliss streaming down your cheeks as you slowly come down from your high. His boned fingers wipe the tears away, and he pulls out of you, your mixed fluids spilling onto the sheets as the magic phallus dissipates. He collapses beside you, pulling your body into his, your fingers gently entwined around his vertebrae.

The two of you rested in silence for a moment, minus your heavy breathing, enjoying each other’s presence without needing to speak. However, you broke it.

“I really am sorry, Sans. I didn’t mean to get you riled up like that.” You turn to look at him, the familiar white pupils of light in his half-lidded sockets returning as he rolls over to meet your stare.

“i know ya didn’t babe.” He chuckles, gently moving a strand of hair behind your ear. “i never was mad at you. don’t have anything against Grillbz either.” You smile softly, and his perma-grin grew in modesty. “playin’ the jealous fool seemed to get ya _hot_ though, figured i’d go along with it.”

You giggled at the pun, closing your eyes and flopping next to him, snuggling into his thick arms. He pulled you tighter and the two of you drifted off to sleep, thinking of ways to thank Papyrus and make it up to Grillby tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> BE GENTLE LMFAO
> 
> but really if you have an issue with the way it was written or if there is any triggering content that should be tagged just message me and I will take care of it! Smut fic should be for everyone who is interested and if I am making things easier by tagging things then by all means tell me and I will handle it no worries
> 
> Anyways yeah this is my first smutfic after a reupload (my first one had a gross lack of consensual sex) so yeah here we are :) 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and I might write more in the future. I have an obsession with underfell!sans so he might by my next smutfic victim lol lemme know what ya think

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Skin to Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829507) by [NollieBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones)




End file.
